1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a deck chair, and more particularly to a deck chair of which a back frame and a seat frame can be pivoted together with a changeless included angel.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 12, a conventional deck chair has a back frame (61) pivotally mounted with a seat frame (62). Two front supports (63) are respectively pivotally mounted at two sides of the seat frame (62). Two rear supports (64) are respectively pivotally mounted with the front supports (63) at top ends thereof. A leg frame (65) is pivotally mounted at a front end of the seat frame (62), and connected with the back frame (61) by two linkages (66). Two armrests (67) are respectively mounted at top ends of the front supports (63) and the rear supports (64).
Referring to FIG. 13, the armrests (67) each have a plurality of teeth (661) selectively engaged with a stop (662) on the top ends of the supports (64, 65). A user can pivot the back frame (61) downwards to lie down the back.
However, when the back frame (61) is pivoted, an included angle ( ) between the back frame (61) and the seat frame (62) is varied, so the user will fell uncomfortable.
Therefore, the invention provides a deck chair to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a deck chair which a back frame and a seat frame can be pivoted together with a changeless included angel.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.